Out of His Element
by LizbetCrogan
Summary: It was if they were completely unaware that their lovely sunshine was destroying their skin cells, drying up their precious hot springs, and burning the leaves of their oh-so-impressive forests.


Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto... I don't own "Naruto".

Thank you MadnessinmyMethod for being my beta!

* * *

It was a glorious day in Konoha. The sky was a brilliant blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Of course, that was typical for Fire Country. The entire village just seemed ridiculously happy about their weather. It was if they were completely unaware that their lovely sunshine was destroying their skin cells, drying up their precious hot springs, and burning the leaves of their oh-so-impressive forests. Oh yes, it was a perfect day.

At the Ninja Academy, it was only twenty minutes to lunch break. Each and every one of the young students were leaning forward in their seats, carefully watching the clock as their sensei tried in vain to recapture their attention for just a little while longer.

Most of the young faces showed impatience and anticipation, but one in particular seemed to be more uncomfortable than his classmates. He sat tensely in his seat; face flushed and damp, green hair hanging limply over his forehead.

Why couldn't that idiot sensei finish the lesson already? It wasn't like anybody was paying any attention to the lecture. In the meantime, his head was aching and the air in this stupid village burned his lungs with every breath he took. He understood his duty as a "transfer student"**. **It was supposed to promote "peace" and "goodwill". But why, oh why, was he sent to Fire Country? How was he, Kaito of the Hidden Mist, supposed to survive in such a hellish place?

He would just have to wait for the lunch bell. There were only fifteen minutes left to endure. Then he could get some water! It'd just be a drink, but it would have to do. He forced himself to concentrate on sitting still. It could have been worse, he reasoned. He could have been sent to Hidden Sand.

Ugh… it'd probably be better not to think about that. If he got too dizzy, he wouldn't be able to make it to the water fountain in the hall.

The quarter hour dragged by. His head somehow ended up on his desk and he blearily realized past his throbbing headache that the salt in his sweat was actually burning his skin. Now he could hear ringing in his ears.

Wait a minute… that was the lunch bell! Finally! He slowly raised his head and groaned. The classroom was already empty. No doubt there was already a long line at the water fountain. It didn't really matter at this point, he decided. He didn't think he'd be able to walk out there anyway. For the first time since he had left his home in the Mist Village, hot tears began to run down his face. He felt so sick…

"Hey, are you alright?" A kind voice broke through his misery. He felt a cool, blessedly wet cloth on his face, and his eyes slowly focused on the speaker. It was a sensei. He had seen this young man around the academy and recognized the distinctive brown ponytail and the scar across his nose. The sensei knelt down, dipped the cloth in a bucket of water and held it out to him without a word.

Kaito ignored the offered cloth and instead slid to the floor, plunging his arms into the bucket of water and bringing the water to his face in his trembling hands. Something in the back of his mind told him that he was making a shameful mess of himself, but he couldn't quite muster the energy to care. At last, _water_! The sensei winced. "That bad, huh? I'm sorry you had to go through this… I should have known…."

Half an hour, another bucket, and a dry towel later, the young Mist-nin was finally feeling more like himself. He suddenly remembered his manners, but before he could stammer out his gratitude, the sensei was preparing to leave. "It looks like you'll be alright now, so I should get back to work. I'll explain everything to your sensei. Don't be afraid to excuse yourself if this happens again, okay?"

The boy scrambled for the right words. "Um, yes, sensei… er… what did you say your name was?"

The young man grinned. "I'm Umino Iruka. Look me up after school sometime. I may not be much for company, but I do happen to know of some the great swimming holes."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"Glad I could help."

The boy dazedly watched his new friend walk out the classroom door. Umino Iruka…Dolphin of the Sea. That was certainly an interesting name for a Leaf-nin…

He took a deep breath. How odd. Somehow the Konoha air wasn't as unpleasant as it used to be.

* * *

A/N: Reviews... are lovely. Hint hint.


End file.
